bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jeffry onkils/fanmade unit, reignited power nix
Reignited power nix Element: fire rarity: Omni cost: 62 gender: genderless (refers to self as male) max lv: 150 arena al type: 3 evalution quote"i'm finaly awake... wheres lady phi?" fussion quote"i thank you for this new power... i well help as long as its phi's will" relative stats hp: 8092 (1000 imp) atk: 6500 (900 imp) def: 4000 (200 imp) rec: 500 (500 imp) leader skill: destiny’s true bond 100% boost to atk, def and max hp for fire, light and dark types, raises normal hit amount(+1 hit per hit) Boosts bb gauge each turn (+4 bb each turn) and sparks boosts bb gauge(+1 bb gauge per 2 sparks) extra skill: power within 50% boost to all stats when Excalibur of phoenix is equid Ads restince to ko if light type is present 50% boost to atk if dark type is present heals 2500 hp per turn and immunity to status ailments if earth type is present Increases hit amount if thunder type is present (+1 per hit) all of these effects are apled if pure radiance phi is present normal atk: 20 hits(3dc/hit) bb: improving tactic’s (20bc) Largely boosts atk and def for all allies for 2 turns (150% boost) largely boosts Own atk and def for 1 turn (200% boost) and boosts bb gauge (5bc) Sbb: purifying blaze (30bc/1dc per hit) 40 combo powerful fire, light atk on all foes (700%) 10 massive dark atk on a single foe (1000%) Heals all allies for 3 turns (3500 hp per turn) casts fire shield on self(3000 hp/8000 def) Cures all states aliments and boosts bb gauge(3 bc) Ubb: blazing angelic airstrike (20 bc/1dc per hit) 60 combo massive fire, light atk on all foes(1500%) Massively boosts atk (600%) Massively boosts def based on atk (200%) Fells all allies bb gauge to max and 80% damage reducing for 4 turns Sp options 80% boost to all parameters (20sp) 120% boost to all parameters (20 sp) needs 80% boost to unlock 120% boost to spark damage (10 sp) Possible injury effect to normal atk (30% chance) (10sp) Possible chance to get extra action in a turn effect to bb and sbb (30% chance) (20 sp) Increases chance to have a extra action (50% chance) (10sp) needs 30% boost to get. Ads possible chance for 2 ko resists (80% Chance)(40 sp) Cast taunt on bb (10 sp) Physical info Nix has a white helmet with 2 spikes coming out from the back of the helmet with some spikes coming from those spikes, these spikes are white but tipped with blue, red light pours out from the faceplate. He is vary skinny and has a black frame body, he isn’t vary armored, except for the heavy gauntlets and boots he has on that are dark gray in color. He has white armor plating on his legs with silver accents. He has a orange pair of wings with gold and red accents. He does not have a chest plate and is left handed. He holds the Excalibur of phoenix which is a great sword that is about the size of vargis’s great sword. Category:Blog posts